1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile networks. More particularly, the present invention relates to displaying customized network operator names on mobile communication devices.
2. Background of the Invention
Mobile networks are becoming ubiquitous, and mobile devices are in constant use. With so many mobile network operators building base stations/towers in more locations, a user or subscriber of a mobile service need not fear losing a connection because of lack of coverage. Improved roaming capabilities and contractual arrangements between network operators have further improved the customer experience.
However, there is still room for improvement in the way a mobile communication device indicates the network to which it is currently connected. At present, a mobile communication device displays an operator name, also known as an “alpha tag” on its home screen when it is connected to a particular network. For instance, a mobile phone connected to AT&T's network would display “AT&T” somewhere on its screen. This indicates to a subscriber that the device is enabled to use all the services provided by the AT&T network. If the subscriber travels to a location that is covered by one of AT&T's partners or affiliates, then the alpha tag could display “Partner”, or if there are no extra charges involved, the phone could continue to display “AT&T.” If the phone is using another network based on a roaming arrangement, the alpha tag could display “Roaming” or an equivalent message.
Although these operator names are somewhat informative, they are still limited in the information they convey. Further, given the ability for most modern devices to be customized to several fine degrees based on a subscriber or user's preferences, it is still an archaic practice to display a rigid unchangeable operator's name. To counter this, several network operators update or change the alpha tag for marketing or other purposes. However, this still does not allow a subscriber to customize an alpha tag. What is needed is a means for a subscriber to define their own operator name displayed on a device, while allowing the operator to maintain control over the customization process.